


Okay Then.

by CoreCurious



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon!Shane, I guess this could be shippy, almost panic attack?, but it doesn't have to be, it kinda is, lots of swearing, ya'know the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCurious/pseuds/CoreCurious
Summary: Shane confesses he's a demon and Ryan takes it better than Shane thought he would.





	Okay Then.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about a year ago, when I was bored at work. And just typed it out now after finding it; thought why not post this? So here's this cute little oneshot, that could be a multi chapter fic if I actually had plot for it. 
> 
> Which I don't. 
> 
> Enjooooooy.

“I'm a demon,” Shane blurts out and then thinks 'shit shit shit shit' while looking at Ryan to gauge his reaction, which there happens to just not be one. Leave it to Ryan to not have a reaction to something that's actually scary and right in front of his stupid, handsome face.

Except not! Cause this is unlike Ryan, he should be ranting or something! But he's just standing there, blank faced, staring at Shane. Do something Ryan! Is he in shock? He might be in shock.

“Ryan-” he starts to try and get through to him at the same time Ryan practically yells 'bullshit'.

And now Shane is the one standing there not responding. What? What? Bullshit? What?

“Wait what, Ryan-”

“Bull-fucking-shit Shane,” he interrupts again. And he doesn't sound one hundred percent convinced of his own exclamations of disbelief, so Shane quietly moves towards his friend who, believes everything but apparently what's in front of him.

“Ryan, I'm not fucking with you right now,” he gently says but Ryan just looks at him _skeptically. _Like, excuse you, that's Shane's job and Shane decides that it's not a good look for Ryan.

“Just cause I believe in this shit doesn't mean that you can just expect me to believe you without any proof,” Ryan hisses out.

Proof? Ryan takes the smallest things that are literally nothing as proof of things that aren't there and he can't take Shane's far and between seriousness as proof enough?

Fine. He'll give him proof.

He notices that Ryan is on the brink of hyperventilating and maybe he does believe in Shane, but he doesn't want to...

“And-and-and, how even?” Ryan gasps out “we got exorcisms! We go to a bunch of hot spots and...and..” Aaaaand there's the full on hyperventilation. Great.

Shane sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, making his glasses rise up in the process.

“For one,” he says. “That 'exorcism' was completely fake, and yea sure we do go to a lot of hot spots, and soooometimes there actually _is_ something there,” as he finishes he looks to Ryan and Ryan's eyes are _wide, _wider than usual that is.

“Holy shit dude,” he whispers. “Did you just admit ghosts are real?”

Shane splutters “_that's _what you got out of that Ryan? Priorities man,” he chuckles.

Ryan looks a bit offended at that “I know where my priorities lie and right now it's not listening to your demon babble Shane!”

“De-demon,” he sighs “_demon babble_? Ryan you are _the last_ person I would have thought to say something like that.”

“Then prove it,” Ryan says in challenge, and it becomes quiet. Too quiet, both men stare at each other and Shane feels like if he sighs anymore he'll loose his breath.

“I was going to before your little rant,” he pointedly responds. “By the way, are you okay? You look like you're about to have a panic attack.”

“I am not going to have a panic attack,_ cause you are not a demon!_”

Shane rolls his eyes and closes them, if he wants his proof this should be well more than enough.

He rolls his shoulders and shimmies his back letting his wings and tail unfurl slowly, lets his horns sprout out of his forehead, he feels his teeth sharpen to a point as well as his nails and then opens his now yellow and black eyes.

Ryan stumbles back with a shriek and says “ooookay, _okay_ I'm going to have a panic attack.”

“_Oh geez_,” Shane breathes out, moving towards Ryan and to his delight Ryan does not move away from him when he's close enough to touch and Ryan actually goes to touch Shane's horns looking entranced by the sight in front of him.

Shane steps back away from Ryan's outstretched hand, no one has ever touched his horns before and he doesn't know if he wants Ryan to do that right now, he's not sure if it'll be uncomfortable or not or like how tickling works; it's okay when you yourself touches them but it's not when someone else does.

Ryan backs away self consciously like he just snapped out of his reverie.

“Should I not touch those? Is that weird?” Ryan asks.

Shane chuckles, “I'm glad you're more curious than freaked out-”

“-No I'm pretty fuckin creeped out,” he interrupts, but this is Shane and he can trust him. They're going to have to have a long ass conversation about this but, he can still trust his best friend to not like, maul him or something equally as horrendous. You know, demon things.

“But,” Ryan continues, “I'm not afraid of you.” He looks Shane in the eyes, “You're still Shane right, you've always _been_ Shane right?” He asks quietly, hopefully.

And Shane's heart might be thumping a little too hard, a little too fast for his liking.

With a soft look at Ryan he whispers, “yea buddy, it's always been me. I'm not possessed, this is just how I've always been.”

They both softly smile at each other.

And then Ryan has a look on his face that Shane doesn't quite know if he likes.

“You jackass!” Ryan yells with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

Shane looks at his friend pointedly, one eyebrow raised.

“Ryan, I couldn't tell you-”

“-No,” he interrupts Shane, once again. “No, not the whole 'you're a demon thing'” he flippantly waves his hand at Shane. “The whole fact of not believing ghosts thing, not cool man.”

Shanes laugh booms out in that way that it does when he finds something particularity amusing, it makes Ryans smile a little wider.

“Well I had to play the role of the skeptic, not just for the show but for you know,” he waves his hand around, “for humanity or whatever,” he shrugs.”

Ryan wheezes “humanity or whatever?”

“Well, yea Ryan. You can't go around finding proof of things, shit would explode the universe apart.”

Ryan just blinks at the demon.

“Explode the universe apart.” he says slowly.

“You know what I mean dude.”

Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose and this time he sighs.

“Okay Shane, so you're a demon. Why tell me now?” Ryan asks.

Shane shuffles in place and clears his throat.

“Well, there's no easy way to put this. You're in trouble, and I might be able to help you. I mean if you're still my friend that is. Cause I don't think you'd be in trouble if you cut ties with me, I'm trying to give you an out here and I think it would benefit you to just tell me to go fuck myself right here and forget about me entirely.”

Ryan stares at Shane and blinks a couple times like Shane just said the stupidest thing ever.

“Well fuck that!” He yells out startling Shane a bit. “No, you do _not_ get to tell me to end our friendship, I'm not going to do that Shane! You know me better than that!” He looks away from the demon and quietly says, “well, I'd hope you do anyway.”

Shane laughs loudly, “well I hoped so too and yea, I'm glad I was right with that hope cause I don't think I'd like it too much if we weren't friends anymore.”

They smile at each other once more.

And then Ryan exclaims “Fuck, Father Thomas is going to be so disappointed with me.”

Shane laughs again. “You think he didn't know I'm a demon! Ha! He was trying to warn you, but you're a little dense sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for constructive criticism, and I know I have things to work on with my writing so I'm open for listening to that stuff.
> 
> Hey you can also come bitch to me on Tumblr.  
sea-of-slushies.tumblr.com


End file.
